1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device including a circuit structured by a thin film transistor (hereinafter referred to as “TFT”), and a manufacturing method thereof. For example, the present invention relates to an electronic appliance to which a light emitting display device including an organic light emitting element or an electro-optic device typified by a liquid crystal display panel is mounted as a part.
Note that in this specification, a semiconductor device refers to devices in general which function by utilizing a semiconductor characteristic. Electro-optic devices, semiconductor circuits, and electronic appliances are all semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a lot of attention have been paid to a technology of forming a semiconductor device including a thin film transistor (TFT), by using a semiconductor thin film (thickness of about several to several hundred nm) that is formed over a substrate having an insulating surface.
Among such semiconductor devices, there is a technology of forming a peeling layer and a transistor over a substrate in this order, and then subsequently forming a trigger for peeling. For example, in Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-163338 by the present applicant, forming a trigger for peeling using a laser is mentioned.